


Battle Of Them

by anawfulybigadventure



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Nature, Shikamaru wants to marry her, Slice of Life, Temari is hot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawfulybigadventure/pseuds/anawfulybigadventure
Summary: Shikamaru thinks, tries to calculate outcome of each battle, narrows his eyes on Temari, thinking and thinking how to win against her.Shikatema think about each other. And have a date.





	Battle Of Them

Temari thinks of the desert. The sand is everywhere. So are the skies. The sun heats those idiots that would try to see it there. It is always better to travel the desert by the night. Under the stars. 

The heat is concentrated - sand burns through shoes, air burns through clothes. It is a dry cruel air. Temari loves it.

She thinks about the water that she drank, once her walk through the desert was done. She had some water with her, but that water quickly became stale and warm. Still it remained the most treasured possession. But when she came home, hiding away in the shadows from the sun, she took her gulp of fresh cool water. 

She hates that this is what comes to her mind when she spends time with Shikamaru. Like she is drying, and he is a glass of water, and she quenches on him. This is what just being with him feels like. What talking to him makes her think of.

He is so damningly smart. She never knew anyone half smart like him, so when she forces him to voice his opinions, and he doesn’t even whine too hard about his laziness, she grows terrifying amounts of respect for him. She wants to keep talking to him, to force him to take a look at all the challenges there are in the world, and find a way to solve them. She doesn’t even know what to make of it, there is no one with whom she feels like that. Not even her family - the only thing that matters.

(And then, she always thinks about cactuses, the only life to strive in the desert. She knows what abundance of water does to them. She’s murdered enough of plants with her overwatering to know exactly. They turn browner, weaker, slime comes out of them, their smell - vomiting. They rot. That’s how they die.)

Shikamaru says,

“So how about going to eat?”

He doesn’t look into her eyes. Temari wonders if it is because he is afraid she’ll see through his careless mask. She sees anyway. 

“Is this how you invite me to a date?” - she demands.

He shrugs. He probably wasted all initiative of this month with that question.

Right now, as they stand, covered in the darkness of the evening, and only the outlines of his face catch the street light, she watches him. 

She wants to see something in his face that she will find bland, boring, childish. She remembers how years ago when she fought him, she only thought that such bored expression looks ridiculous on child’s face. Back then, the year of difference seemed bigger than now.

Now she looks at his jawline, absolutely ridiculous hair. She knows how his eyes look, hates how well she knows how they look. They are narrow, dark, calculative, observant. Smart. 

Nothing changed in his face since their first fight. At most, he lost some baby fat. 

What changed the most was his height, he stands almost head taller than her, his shoulders are now wide, his body fuller. Like it wasn’t already hard enough when he’s only had eyes to unsettle her.

She’s been with other men, almost all - more attractive than him. But Temari found such a growing appreciation for his looks. He isn't a pretty boy, she usually crushed on. Temari sometimes thinks that he looks manly. Maybe smart. He looks exactly like he should look.

One time she considered just sleeping with him, and getting him out of her system. Temari is sure he would agree to sex, but still, it didn’t feel quite right. There is some kind of purity to Shikamaru that makes it impossible. 

Shikamaru who cried when he endangered his teammates, like it wasn’t only a part of the world they lived in. She knows that underneath those calculative eyes there is somebody tender and gentle. 

So she knows how much it costs him, the person who’s never showed initiative in anything, to even ask for something.

So she says yes. The battle was played in such way that would never let her say no.

 

 

Temari is… Oh, how lazy he feels just thinking about everything that Temari is. She is… That bitch. Shikamaru actually feels a cold sweat of terror, thinking about her that way. She’ll feed him his own balls, if she learns of it somehow.

Temari is sun. He means it in no nauseating way. She is that bitch that would dry every fucking thing, if everything went according to her. She is so bright, so mind-boggingly hot. Shikamaru tries to close his eyes to stop seeing her, and she is ingrained in his eyes. She is blinding in her brightness, he can’t even look at her directly.

And, just how hot she is? It is stupid. 

She was already hottest thing he’s ever seen in his entire life when he’s seen her for the first time. He remembers her before their fight, one third of that petrifying team from Suna. She seemed older then. And he just looked at her, this hottest woman he’s ever seen. She didn’t bother him that much back then. He only looked at her. She was way out of his league to even think of trying anything, anyway. And he himself didn’t feel this uncompromising pull towards her. He’s had a choice back then. Now, there wasn’t.

Because, just like the sun forces the nature to grow towards it, Temari forces Shikamaru to try to reach for her. She shines, and he doesn’t have a choice, like a stupid tree, he stretches towards her. Who knows? Maybe the tree doesn’t want to reach that high? Maybe leaves would like to keep buttoned tightly together? Maybe the nature would like to sleep some more, but it doesn’t have the choice with that bitch arising. She wakes the life, she shakes the life, she takes the life by it’s throat and shakes and shakes it, and forces it to move. That’s exactly what Temari does.

And all of that she could do even back then, when they met for the first time, when Shikamaru was still a child, and she was even then so cruel.

Now. 

Now she is even more. She is like a deepened version of herself, Temari that he fought, heightened to the highest degree. He hates that he constantly wonders if that is what will keep happening to Temari. Maybe each next year, she will be even more her, even if it seems like right now she is already peaking. Shikamaru is already barely breathing.

Back then, he was so confused. Because, he knew what ~sexual attraction~ is. He was twelve, so he knew how to play into his hand, and he knew that there was a type of girls that he thought of when he did that. That was nothing to Temari.

She alone, forcibly, just like she does everything, violently kick-started his sexual awakening. 

There is still nothing compared to her in the sense of that. Shikamaru hasn't even thought that he was capable of feeling anything so strongly. That is true in terms of everything about Temari. Other people in his life were taking it’s place slowly, taking him unaware with the build up that only later proved to be strong, always surprising Shikamaru, but it was already done. Other people were taking years, and he never noticed. 

There is nothing not to notice about Temari. She just came, ripped a place inside his life for herself, and took it. 

She opens the shell with a smart hard twist, sucks the clam inside it - all same hardness and confidence even in the way that she eats. When the juice of the food, drops drip by drip down towards her chin, Shikamaru enters a trance. 

Will it? 

Won’t it? 

Temari raises her hand to wipe the sauce away, but Shikamaru sees how one drop falls down, right to her chest.

He’s never been that perverted. Before Temari he even thought that he is too lazy to feel horny. Well, it is definitely not true.

(If his feeling of sharp green envy towards the drop of sauce is of any judge. He wants to abandon all inhibitions and just head dive into her dress.)

She is attractive. But he’s seen other attractive people. Ino is attractive, but through all the years that he’s spent with her, he never felt anything like it. Shikamaru even remembers the time when he copied Asuma in everything. So when he deducted whom Asuma was dating (took him two days at most), he even tried to copy his crush on Kurenai. She was very attractive, and very adult. And she never came close to Temari.

Saying that Temari is sexy is wrong. First, it is objectifying (Temari’s word). And he would never disrespect Temari. Because she will murder him, if he tries. And because he respects her. Second, it is not quite right. Temari is not sexy. 

Temari is sex.

Temari and her long full legs. Her hips. He remembers that before Temari he, just like everyone, dutifully looked at girls’ breasts, and tried to fantasise about fondling them and imagined all their softness. It did the thing, so he thought he liked, just like all the guys, a good pair of boobs.

But then, when he cried in front of her, and she sat there, one leg on another… At the time, he didn’t feel anything. He was sick with shame and worry, he was so afraid. It was only much later, that he found out that whenever he needed the last drop to get to the edge, the picture that came to his mind was the same.

Temari sitting with all her legs in front of her. 

She didn’t even do anything. Just sat there with her white full legs crisscrossed.

Now, when her entire body seems to gain same fullness, it's harder. Her dress covers her fully. But her breasts are so tightly enveloped, Shikamaru can trace each curve. He finds that he likes thinking of Temari just as she is. His imagination never strays, not that he would let it, but even so it never tries to guess what Temari is underneath all those clothes. Shikamaru tells himself that it is the layers of heavy material that create this illusion of her ripe body.

The sight of her white wrists, the suggestion of the elbow that sometimes teases underneath the folding suggest that his deduction isn't the right one, but he holds on to it.

He thinks about it (because he thinks of everything) - thinks about sex with her. In very dry sense of the word, afraid to indulge himself in details that would haunt his entire life. Sometimes, it is all he can think of. But mostly, he knows one thing only - he isn't prepared for that battle with her. That sex is a battle, Shikamaru has no doubts of. And he knows he would lose that battle. And there is no battle he dreads to lose as much as he dreads to lose in that battle to Temari.

He played games of shogi, imagining all the battles with Temari that might ever occur, building the strategy for his one ultimate battle with her, and Shikamaru has had years with that one battle boggling his mind. In each battle, you need to know one thing first of all - what is the king. In his battle with Temari, no matter how much he tries to lie to himself, the king is not sex with her. 

He wanted to have her near him, to be his constant companion. She is the only person he wants to talk to. He wants her to sleep near him, so that he would be able to hear her breathing pattern, always. It is too hard to live in this world they live in, and to be so far away from her. The danger is constant. Shikamaru has to have Temari near to be sure that nothing is happening to her, he wants so badly to protect her. And he wants her near regardless of the danger. Just to have her near. Sometimes it seems he has a hole in his life where she should be, and only her presence fills it.

Before her, he was so confident he would never, ever, ever, ever, marry. After her... That desire became the king.

“What do we do after?” - she asks, eyebrow already raised, like she is ready to judge his suggestions.

Shikamaru thinks about every strategy that he can execute, tries to calculate outcome of each battle, narrows his eyes on Temari, thinking and thinking how to win against her.

“I’ll walk you to your place,” - Shikamaru says, and ignores Temari’s suggestive grin. He will only walk her back. And then go back home, have a good wank, and sleep.

Tomorrow will be another day of the battle.


End file.
